1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a make-up tool, more particularly intended for drawing eyebrows and eyelines with an alignment means.
2. Prior Art
It is easy to draw one eyebrow and/or eyeline at a time, but trying to match the shape of other eyebrow is not as easy, because eyebrows and eyelines have curvatures which make it difficult to draw them exactly the same every time. There are several previous inventions related to my present invention, and the I will point out the difference as following: